Venezia
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: La melancolía es la felicidad de estar triste. Y todo para siempre es relativo. (SpAus)


Estaba haciendo exploración de ordenador. (Otros hacen exploración casera; yo soy floja) y me encontré este micro songfic que ya no lo es más (la canción era Mon amour, mon ami, versión de Therion) así que si lo encuentran en Amor Yaoi, sí, soy la misma autora. Sólo lo adapté a España y Austria. Mucho ooc.

* * *

Las teclas relucen, impávidas, ante la yerta manera de mirar de mis pupilas apagadas. Resulta un cuadro impregnado de melancolía, de esa a la que nadie se le resiste, y le hace el amor.

Mis dedos acarician la desnuda superficie de las blancas y las negras, echándole una mirada desvaída al pentagrama delante de mí. Me molesta. No puedo verlo… esa canción no la compuse yo.

Lo tiro al suelo de un manotazo, y hasta el ruido que hace al estrellarse con la fría loza se me antoja tan sordo.  
La música no es mía… pero, ¡qué va! Si ya la sé de memoria. Repito los tediosos pero acompasados acordes, cantando entre dientes. Cada palabra dejaba su esencia entre mis labios temblorosos.

Ocupas el lugar de todos mis pensamientos.

Ni siquiera hay espacio para las funciones vitales, como respirar dormir, y amar. Lo llenas todo. Tu imagen se enreda entre mi cerebro. Puedo verte ahí ahogado entre recuerdos vagos. Tu nombre, las letras, las sílabas y el sonido que hace mi corazón cuando lo pronuncio no me dejan escuchar las palabras que dices.  
La puerta suelta un débil quejido, y tu figura, que antes yacía muerta en mi mirada, parece haberse escurrido de mi mirada cerúlea, y avanzar de nuevo hacia mí, con una sonrisa zalamera en los ojos, y la boca recta. Es tan raro no verte sonreír.

Completas mi canto mudo, mi muda voz, con tu grave tono, cantando para mí una vez más. Tus manos se posan en mis hombros, cubiertos apenas por aquél delgado suéter violeta oscuro, como mis ojos. Lo has dicho tú, no yo. Que mi suéter es violeta como mis ojos, quiero decir. Y que me amabas, también. Lo has dicho tú, de eso estoy seguro.

No detienes tu canto, ni yo mis dedos en ese pequeño piano café ébano, también como mi pelo. Tienes todo de mí aquí. El suéter, el piano, el frío de mis manos está en la brisa matinal de un amanecer lluvioso, las palabras en el viento, y el amor.

El tacto de tus manos expertas se rompe un instante, y mi corazón se encoge, haciendo que cometa una errata en las notas. Pero no pasa ni un latido en cuanto ya has vuelto a posar tus dedos –un poco más grandes que los míos—de nuevo en mis omóplatos. He… ¡he estado a punto de morir…! Y no lo soporto más… las entregas innecesarias, las caricias rogadas, la inefable necesidad de ser uno por y para siempre.

Simplemente es insoportable. La ignorancia de amarte, de destruirme en aras de tu aliento cansado, aliento con olor a amor y a sexo.

Mi pulgar y el dedo corazón presionan las últimas dos notas en clave de fa, y me giro bruscamente, rodeando tu cintura forjada a fuerza de abdominales con mis brazos en extremo delgados. Acaricias mi cabeza con ternura –no, peor ¡cariño!—y mi paciencia llega a su límite. Apoyo un solo segundo más mi frente en tu pecho, y me pongo de puntillas para besar tu barbilla; mis manos corren a tu nuca, para acercarla a mi boca muerta de la tuya. Apenas y respiro, cuando mi lengua ya está sobre la tuya, en una sesión de yoga bastante húmeda.  
Necesito más de ti, necesito tocar el cielo de nuevo, para pedirle a Virgilio que me lleve de vuelta a casa.

Antes de que me hicieras el amor, yo no existía. Ni yo, el mundo, ni nada. O al menos eso yo creía. Y lo creí, mientras sus manos de risa me quitaban la ropa. Me desvestía como si escribiera un poema.

A veces él me hablaba como si cantara algún poema.

Y yo amaba los poemas.

Tocas con tu mano mi pecho, como cuando acaricias las palabras recién escritas, corriendo un poco la fresca tinta que has dejado sobre él. La piel de tus dedos presiona cada costilla, tal como si yo tocase «Le mal du pays». Pero no te limitas a mis cosquillas. Y me susurras el susurro de habitación cerrada, y respiraciones agitadas.

Mis sentidos se liberan una vez más al escucharte; sólo con esas palabras basta, mi pecho pegado al tuyo y mis caderas sobre tus piernas pueden confirmarlo justo ahora. Eres como la Dulcinea que jamás fue vista por el Quijote. ¿Quién diría que el caballero de la triste figura terminaría por olvidarla?

Cuando he abierto los ojos, me has acomodado ya de una manera aparatosa. Tu lengua, rasposa como la de un gato lame por encima de mi ropa interior, y yo tomo con el dorso de mis manos la tuya. Te imito. Con los dientes, halo la cintilla elástica, hasta dejarte libre.

Mis pensamientos sobre ti me desconectan una y otra vez de la realidad, y ya no es raro que me sorprenda en una situación inesperada. Aquí me veo, despechado, y sin creer que realmente yo esté pensando y monologando esto. Parece un surrealismo, como si algo ajeno a mí me narrara esto justo al oído. No puedo dejar de mirarte, ahora no. Lo quiero todo ahora.

Beso tu pecho, que arde y se agita como el mismo infierno. Una inmensa sensación de soledad me invade; si yo fuese pintor, haría el cuadro en azules, blancos y grises más conmovedores del mundo con tan sólo mi tristeza. Pero no soy pintor, ahora ni siquiera soy pianista. Soy ser humano, y te estoy haciendo el amor.

Deseo, exijo, imploro y tengo todo de ti. Y ahora siento que te amo tanto…  
Podría dejar de hacerlo.  
He dejado de hacerlo.  
¿He dejado de hacerlo? Yo te amo.

Fueron nuestras bocas quienes nos prometieron un para siempre.  
¿En realidad podemos amarnos para siempre?

El par de dedos que siempre acostumbras usar para pasar las páginas están ahora jugueteando con mi esfínter. Pero_ yo te amo_, ya no lo soporto más. Aparto tu mano con delicadeza, y te froto contra mis muslos, mi ingle, haciéndote gemir con esa voz ronca que tanto me gusta.

¿Hace cuánto que le dijimos adiós al para siempre? ¿Hace cuántos para siempre que voy a tocarnos el piano, y tú a cantarnos? Me tomas de las caderas con una rudeza que a veces matiza tu carácter de persona que ha aguantado todo, enredas tu mirada con la mía una vez más, la mirada y la lengua, y te adentras en mí como si todo.

Encontré refugio, algunas veces, en algunos brazos. Brazos de diferentes colores, modos y medidas. Pero nunca fueron tú.

Una vez que comienza, no para. Me embistes con tanta fuerza, que no me asombraría ni un poco si de repente me partieras a la mitad. En realidad yo quería amarte para siempre.

Una boca húmeda y filosa me destroza metafóricamente el cuello, y un par de manos se dedican a acosar mi pobre piel desnuda. Y no paras de murmurar –con cada toque, cada caricia—la promesa que se cumple. Amarse para siempre.

La mano –que es tuya—me acaricia con un cariño pasmoso, mientras que las piernas –que son mías—se abrazan a tu cuerpo, como reteniéndote. Y el amor –que no es tuyo, ni mío—nos enreda con sus lazos lacerantes, esperando, condenando una promesa rota y enmendada desde hacía mucho.

¿Y te digo un secreto? Los para siempre no duran ni media declaración de amor.

* * *

Creo que, a final de cuentas, es un AU. ¿Por qué? Porque _chingatumadre. _No, porque Austria EN LA VIDA diría, haría, o pensaría eso. Es una simple adaptación, y si les ha gustado o no, háganmelo saber a través de un review, un PM, una mención en Twitter, o un mensaje vía Pierre. Lo leeré con mucho gusto.

Rea :)

PS: SÍ termina siendo songfic. Com'è triste Venezia se non si ama piú...


End file.
